Another friendly game
by Greenbadass
Summary: I had to delete the old story of truth or dare. So I decided to go for the old fashioned version. Hope you guys'll like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for deleting the old truth or dare story, I had some...things going on. So I decided to have their nice torturing the old fashioned way. Still a torture so don't you worry your pretty faces about it.**

The city of Townsville. A city well known for their three superheroed little girls. Girls as we know as Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. And of course their lovely...wait, let me change that, evil counterparts the RowdyRuff Boys. Also known by names of Brick, Boomer and Butch.

Now let's add a little plot twist in this story. Girls are eighteen years old, quit being superheroes and now they're dating the RowdyRuffs. And speaking of our lovely couple, here they are spending Saturday night in Bubbles's room...ok seriously what gives guys?

A blonde girl was sitting on her bed and had a grin that almost reached her ears. Five other teens were sitting on the floor and formed a half circle around the bed. They had a weird look on their faces. The long silence caused a girl with long auburn hair to stand up annoyed

„ Bubbles, how old do you think we are? „ she said crossing her arms over her well developed chest.

A girl named Bubbles looked at her and gave a small giggle.

„ Old enough to play it „ she answered her cheerfully

Another person rose to his feet. He had same auburn hair as the girl, and lots of split ends. He put his arms around the girl whispering something in her ear. This caused her to sit back down.

„ Sooo what do you saaay? „ Bubbles sang as she got up and circled around her friends as if they were playing „ Duck duck goose „

„ I don't know Bubbles, it's kind of weird to be playing that. Don't we know much about each other already? „ said a boy with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

„ But Boomie, it's a really fun game. Pleeaseee „ Bubbles kneeled to the boy and gave him the puppy stare. Boomer hesitated for a minute, but then gave in. He turned to his left and mouthed a raven haired girl an „ I'm sorry „

Bubbles clapped happily and moved to the mentioned girl.

„ No „ she said before she was asked

„ But BC I love youu, pleaseee play along „ she whined still begging on her knees

Buttercup growled and turned away to a raven haired boy with spiked hair.

„ Could be fun „ he said and before Buttercup could say anything he put a hand on her mouth to shut her up

„ Alright, so partly everyone's in „ said Brick turning to the group with Blossom behind him.

„ What do you mean partly? You guys are gonna love this! „ said Bubbles raising a high five at her raven haired sister. Buttercup not responding to her high five, she left her in the air

„ Like this BC „ and with that Bubbles just high fived herself, as if teaching her sister how to do it.

„ I knew that before you were born, idiot. I just didn't feel like it „ said Buttercup crossing her arms and eyeing at her elder sister Blossom who had the same expression. She joined her on the floor and they exchanged a closer look before responding to their younger sibling.

„ We'll do it „ said Blossom

„ But we won't like it „ finished Buttercup

Bubbles squealed and tightly hugged her sisters who fought for air.

„ I'm soo happy! Now check it. It won't be the classy truth or dare like you guys remember „ she said pulling away from her sisters making them breathe heavily. She took her phone and started listing.

„ What, for a dare we get to kill someone? „ joked Butch which caused him to earn a smack from Buttercup.

„ You're over that, remember dumbass? „ she reminded him.

„ I was only joking babe „ he said rubbing the back of his head. He never got used to smacking.

„ Nope. I installed a truth or dare app. I inserted the players names and that's how we'll be playing. We'll have two modes. Kid and adult and one secret we don't have many modes, we'd go with one mode for two rounds. There will also be marks to those wo won't do the dare, or tell their truth. A punishment for girls will be..." that's where Bubbles paused her explanation.

„ How about hanging with Gang green gang for a month? „ suggested Buttercup. This caused the members to cover their mouth and noses.

„ Brutal „ added Brick

„ No one will survive that stink „ said Boomer

„ Duh that's why it's the punishment „ said Buttercup rolling their eyes

„ Well alright, and what about guys. Their has to be just as grose as ours „ said Blossom and waited for others to give a suggestion

„ How about date Princess for a month? „ said Brick

This caused an even bigger reaction.

„ Placing lips on that trash? Now that's brutal „ said Buttercup brushing her lips off.

„ And one more thing. No one will get mad if our partner gets to do something with another person „ said Bubbles finally placing the phone in the center of the circle. Everyone nodded and it was time to begin their game.

The first round had this sitting arrangement.

Brick, Bubbles, Butch, Blossom, Buttercup, Boomer.

„ Well since it's a kid mode, I'll take a dare „ said Brick and earned a smirk from Butch

„ You'd pick that even if it were an adult mode „

„ True „ he said after tapping on a red box.

Dare: Bite your shoulder whilst making grunting sounds for 10 seconds

„ You're kidding me right? „ he said almost facepalming

„ Does that mean you can't do it? „ asked Boomer

„ Of course I can dumbass! I'm just shocked that I get to do kid stuff „

After he finished complaining, Brick started bitting his left shoulder. The sounds he made made Blossom giggle. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and raised a brow at his giggling girlfriend.

„ What's with you? „

„ Oh nothing „ she said between her giggles. „ You just looked so cute „ this made the older Ruff blush. He rubbed the back of his head trying to cover the fact that he actually blushed.

„ My turn! „ said Bubbles grabbing the phone.

„ I can only imagine the truth questions „ said Buttercup rolling her eyes.

„ Who said I was picking truth? „ said Bubbles and picked a dare

Dare: Stroke Blossom's hair, telling her that she's been a good dog

Bubbles didn't read the dare out loud so she tried her best to hide her laugh. She walked over behind Blossom and removed the haircliff causing her long waist length hair to fall down on Bubbles's knees. The smell of her strawberry shampoo filled the room.

„ What are you doing? „ asked Blossom trying to move but Bubbles grabbed her shoulders preventing her from getting up

„ If you're thinking of brushing my hair, think again! I still didn't forgive you and Buttercup for the last time „ as Bubbles remembered she bursted out laughing.

„ And you still find it funny! „ shouted Blossom getting up and almost walking away. Bubbles grabbed her leg still laughing

„ W-wait haha le-lemme hahah do m-my haha dare „ she said between her laughs. This stopped Blossom as she cursed under her breath

„ Just do it already! „ she said sitting back. Bubbles coughed a few times calming down. She gently stroke her hair and scratched her behind her ear

„ What are you- „

„ Good puppy. You've been a good dog „

With that Bubbles stopped and went back to her seat.

Now it was Butch's turn

„ Well that was a weird dare, but then again it's kid mode. So I'll do it too „

Dare: Let Bubbles pour a cup of cold water over you

„ Bubbles, pour a cup of cold water over me „ he told her

She squealed as she flew to get it.

„ Why is she so happy about it? „ asked Butch as he looked at smirking Buttercup

„ Oooh she's just about to have her wish come true „ she said and just in time, Bubbles poured a bucket of cold water over him. This caused Butch to curse like a sailor.

„ What the fuck blondie!? I specifically said cup! When did I mention bucket? „ he shouted shivering.

„ Dream come true „ added Buttercup from behind

„ Pouring water on me was her dream!? „

„ No. Well not techincally you. It could've been any one of you „ said Bubbles looking innocent.

Butch grabbed a close blanket and covered himself with it.

Blossom took the phone this time

„ I'll do a dare...but if someone touches my hair, I'm bringing the pain „

Dare: Do your best impression of Buttercup

„ Hey, why me? „ protested Buttercup.

Blossom got up and took Butch's blanket.

„ Hey! I was using that „ he complained.

Blossom hugged it tightly and stroke it gently holding it close to her face

„ I am a good fighter. I am a good fighter. I am a good fighter „

„ Really? That's your best impression of me? It said impression, not to remind them of my kid episodes „

Blossom gave Butch his blanket and satisfied to see the Ruffs laugh at her sister, she got back to her seat. Buttercup growled and picked up the phone

„ I'll choose a dare, just so I can get back to you „ she said

Dare: Sit the next round on Butch's lap

„ Now that's a dare! „ said Butch cheering

„ It said next round idiot! „

Boomer, the last one picked a phone

„ Well, everyone chose a dare. I guess I'll go with it too „

Dare: Describe Blossom in one word

„ Bossy „

„ I am not! „

 **This was all for now. Join in for round two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I realized I haven´t updated this story in a looong time. So let´s get to it**

Everyone shared a laugh at Boomer´s short description of Blossom. The red haired rolled her eyes at her friends.

" I am not even that bossy " she defended

" No, you just dislike when people don´t do something your way. I can see the difference " joked Buttercup.

" Well, now let´s go for round two of kid mode. We should probably change orders now " suggested Bubbles.

Before they did that, a certain black haired Ruff cursed under his breath.

" What´s up with you? " asked Buttercup

" Can´t we just skip to adult mode. This kid stuff is boring " he said as he ran his fingers through his hair

" Aww don´t worry Butch, BC still has to sit on your lap in this round " reminded Bubbles.

As she mentioned that, the male smirked at his counterpart who tossed a glare at her sister. Bubbles giggled as her sister went over and sat on his lap.

" Even in the kid mode you got something out of it " commented Brick

" What can I say, I got some luck on my side. But I´d prefer without the clothes " added Butch

" Same here. Hey Blossy, sit on my lap in your panties "

" As if! " exclaimed the red haired girl.

The next round had this order. It was Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Blossom, Boomer and Brick.

Bubbles happily took the phone, excited to see what she got. Without any special thinking, she chose a dare.

" Do not blink for thirty seconds " she read her dare

" Well, considering we´re super humans that won´t be a problem. So, are we going to adult mode now? That´s challenging " commented Butch. Saying that he earned a peck on a cheek from Buttercup

" You just can´t hold it can´t you? " she asked with a smirk

" I won´t lie, I´m not even trying " he said with the same look turned back to her.

" Okay, so all I gotta do is last for thirty seconds. Sure thing. Boomie sweetie, start counting " said Bubbles.

Bubbles started her challenge and Boomer counted the passed seconds. As the time passed, Bubbles, with tears already forming in her eyes, finally sighed for completing a dare

" Phew! Glad that´s over " she said

" Bubbles…we´re on a kid mode…" added Blossom, amazed that her sister barely lasted.

" It´s awfully windy in here " said Bubbles

" The windows are closed " added Buttercup

Butch was the next one to take the phone. He still had his bored look on, not enjoying the kid mode one bit. Lucky for him, he´s gonna finish this soon. Like the rest who planned on doing the same, he also chose a dare.

" Hmm, this sounds interesting " he commented as he read his dare. Before doing it, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

" FOOOOOD! " he shouted, making everyone in the room covering their ears.

" What the hell was that for!? " asked Brick

" He had a dare to yell the first word to comes to his mind " answered Buttercup

" Give us a heads up next time " said Boomer.

This time, Buttercup took the phone. Butch constantly peeked at the phone to read her dare. So much for privacy, but it´s kid mode so it´s nothing to be embarrassed about. The black haired girl smirked as she read it.

" Arm wrestle the player opposite you " she read out as she looked at the person sitting on the opposite of her. And it was no one other than Boomer. Boomer gulped as his eyes met the determined green ones.

" D-does it have to be me? Butch, take my place! " he said panicking

" Can´t. It said opposite of her, not next to her. " he explained

" Bubbles sweetie, she´s your sister, can´t you take my place? " Boomer was literally begging for her to take his place

" I´m sorry Boomie, but Butch is right. I´m not opposite of her and plus I´d really like to keep my arm " she said

" Is that suppose to encourage me!? " he asked panicking.

Buttercup got up from Butch´s lap and sat on the chair. She signaled Boomer to sit opposite of her, with only a table dividing the two. Boomer let out another sigh and their little battle started.

Considering they were both super humans, it was quite intense to see them try so hard. Even Boomer wasn´t giving his hopes up.

" Bet you 30$ that my girl is taking Boomer down " said Butch as he elbowed Bubbles.

The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked at the emerald boy

" Then start counting the money because I´m taking it with me " she said

" BC is taking him down "

" In your dreams Butchie boy. My Boomer is winning for sure! "

As the two cheered on for their partners, the victor finally came. And it was Buttercup. Despite the victory, she also seemed a bit tired

" Wohoooo! Told ya she´s winning " cheered Butch

The group went back to their little game, and Blossom took the phone.

" Well this was interesting, I hope I won´t get to fight anyone " she said before pressing the button.

" I think you´ll be fine " added Bubbles

" I have to sing a song for two minutes…." She said

" Finally! Blossy will sing for us " cheered Bubbles

" I forfeit " said Blossom

Everyone got shocked for her sudden movement

" Geez, all you had to do is sing " said Buttercup

" Yeah Bloss, it didn´t look like a big deal " added Brick

" Simple, I don´t want to sing " she said nonchalantly

Seeing there is no point in talking it out with her since she already made her choice, Boomer took the phone and pressed the dare button

" Put on five t-shirts " he read

" Well girls, give him your t-shirts " said Butch smirking at his brother

" No way, he can´t fit in them " said Blossom

" Well, he can borrow my oversized t´s. I guess those would fit " commented Buttercup

Boomer shrugged and waited for Buttercup to bring him what to wear. He found it rude to just search through her closet. After a while, Buttercup brought him a few shirts. Poor Boomer, had no idea his brothers were taking pictures of him.

" This one is going straight on instagram " said Butch

" What is? " asked Boomer as he looked to the two brothers laughing

" Nothing, nothing " defended Brick.

Taking off the t shirts, the group went back to their last contestant, Brick.

" Well, you guys decide a dare for me " he said as he turned from the phone to the group

" I got one! " said Butch

" Except his. Anyone else? " Brick cut him in.

" Aw come on, it´s not so bad "

" I don´t trust you. Buttercup, you got something for me? " asked Brick

" Hmm, maybe you should give Butch a chance " she said

" Yea sure, since he has the idea already " said Boomer

" Aaaaand I saaay….go and ask Princess out " said Butch smirking

" I forfeit "

" Damn it! It was a good one "

" I forfeit "

As the scores were counted, Blossom and Brick were the only ones not to complete their dares.

" So now we move to adult mode " said Bubbles as she switched the mode on her phone

" FINALLY ! " exclaimed Butch

Well that´s it for now. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
